hijos de la calle
by dragonwar
Summary: Hijos de la calle son aquellos que sufren el repudio de la sociedad, podrán dos enamorados que lo perdieron todo salir de aquel mundo de sufrimiento…naruhina.sasusaku.nejiten... reeditacion
1. Chapter 1

_**hola todos aqui les tengo la nueva version del fic, reditado, con mejoras ortograficas, con mas narracion, como saben llevo mucho sin actualizar pero ahora se veran grandes mejoras en el fic se actualizara mas rapido claro siempre y cuando no haya inconvenientes, habran mas personajes eso es debido a como va adelantado el manga y en anime de naruto, les agradesco a todos su apoyo y mensajes... arigato tambien a mi amigo warrior-fire quien fue el que me animo(amenazo) a continuarlos y mi vieja amiga fanny**_

_**Hijos de la calle**_

_Los suburbios, llamado así por aquellos_ _que no lo habitan, aquellos quien lo consideran la decadencia de la sociedad, donde solo habitan aquellos quienes son rechazados por la sociedad… pero este lugar tiene doble significado para algunos, jóvenes, familias quienes vinieron América en busca de una mejor vida para ellos este lugar es su hogar y su prisión…_

_se encontraba una joven chica peli azul, caminando por las peligrosas calles de los ángeles, no hacia mucho que su ella junto con su familia habían llegado a la tan programada tierra de la libertad, la tierra de las oportunidades, vaya todo eso era tonterías, desde que llegaron su situación no había cambiado para nada antes se podría decir que era peor, su vida era mas miserable, y libertad eso era la peor mentira de todas, la policía los quería echar del país, las bandas callejeras les robaban lo poco que tenían_ _y controlaban su vida a su placer, era algo absurdo, en ese preciso momento estaba tratando de unirse a una banda para tratar de mejorar, apenas tenia 14_ _años pero en esa situación todo era aceptado para ella no soportaba la idea de regresar a su hogar y ver a su hermana menor sufriendo por no tener ni un pedazo de pan para ella o a su madre tratando de contener la lagrimas por su situación, así era cual quier situación era preferible a esa sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer lograría encontrar su lugar en aquel mundo; su primo Neji fue la persona quien la convenció de ir aquella reunión, ella no estaba segura de lo que hacia a pesar de su determinación cuando se lo propusieron ahora dudaba si era lo correcto o no, pero a guíen le importaba lo que le pasara de eso si estaba mas que segura asta apostaría que su padre lo celebraría. Llego a una casa abandonada cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, vio a un chico hay recostado en toda la entrada, se acerco cuidadosamente esperando que la dejaran pasar pero no fue así… _

_El chico al ver las intenciones de la chica le bloqueo inmediato el camino, tomando un leve suspiro y sin pensarlo le dijo- la contrasella, o lárgate_

_Contraseña, era cierto su primo le dijo que la necesitaría, a afortunadamente siempre había tenido buena memoria y ese era el momento de usarla, aunque algo temerosa le dijo mientras se trataba tranquilizar- la contraseña es Kyubi no es así_

_Si_ _así es pero es raro esa contraseña es solo para los integrantes_ _no para novatas como tu, espera es cierto puede ser_ _a caso eres la prima del tan programado genio Hyuga el me dijo que vendrias pero no pensé que eras tan patética como el me lo había dicho-le dijo el chico mientras la miraba _

_Si así es… el me dijo que viniera, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga-le decía la chica mientras acachaba su cabeza, y apretaba un poco sus puños al notar este ultimo comentario definitivamente su primo siempre la haría notar de la peor manera como pudiera_

_Mi nombre es Shikamaru, y llegas tarde-le decía el extraño mientras se apartaba del camino y le abría la puerta-entra y dirígete al sótano…Hinata entro aquella vieja casa, vio unas escaleras viejas que conducían al sótano, al descender en este vio a varios jóvenes no muy mayores que ella, a decir verdad ella parecía una de las mas mayores de aquel lugar, estaba desconcertada no conocía hasta las_ _mas_ _mínima persona en aquel lugar, se repitió varias veces en su mente que hacia ella hay lo pensó definitivamente se equivoco al venir y justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, escucho una voz que llamo su atención sabia quien era pero era la persona menos indicada para ese momento, entonces recordó a su hermana cuando toco la primera escala de regreso, trato de calmarse y se volteo y dirigió su sonrisa mas sincera que pudo_

_-Hinata pensé que no vendrías-le decía un chico peli café mientras la tomaba del hombro y trataba de ignorar su sonrisa a simple vista se veía lo forzada que esta estaba_

_Neji-nisán me alegra de verte- le decía la chica mientras trataba de soltar un poco el agarre de su primo_

_Bueno, dejemos los saludos para mas tarde, me costo mucho trabajo que te aceptaran y por lo visto pensabas irte, no es así, dijiste que estabas dispuesta a todo para salir de la miseria-le decía Neji con un tono completamente frió._

_Si así es, y aun lo estoy-le decía la joven Hyuga mientras tomaba una gran determinación a pesar de saber que solo era una apariencia ya que por dentro se quería morir que la tierra se la tragara_

_-Eso es bueno, por que hoy asaltaremos un pequeño mini supermercado para probar la capacidad de ustedes, no me defraudes- le dijo el chico mientras se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, "definitivamente disfrutaría ver aquello a la pequeña hinata ir contra las reglas"_

_lo haré, Neji, demostrare y daré lo mejor de mi- le respondió rápidamente maldición se dijo que pensó al decir eso definitivamente su primo la ponía nerviosa_

_Mas te vale, pero por seguridad te pondré al cuidado de alguien, al principio te parecerá un idiota, pero te recomiendo que no te confíes en el, ven aquí zorro- grito fuerte el chico, entonces de una de las habitaciones de aquel lugar sale un joven rubio de su misma edad, sus ojos notaban una gran inocencia, y su cara sobresaltaban tres simples bigotes de cada lado, tal vez esa era la razón por la que lo llamaban zorro o eso creía, al verlo detalladamente no pudo evitar dar un pequeño sonrojo_

_Que quieres Hyuga, estoy un poco ocupado sabes, tengo mucho que hacer-le decía el joven mientras daba un pequeño bostezo_

_Te presento a mi prima Hinata, estará en el asalto de esta noche, y estará bajo tu cuidado-_

_Oye no soy niñera, pero siguieras te la cuido, ya que es muy hermosa-le decía el chico rubio, mientras volteaba a ver a Hinata-hola Hinata, soy el zorro, pero contigo haré una excepción dime por mi nombre Naruto Uzumaki, eres bonita en serio eres familiar de esa cosa de neji_

_Hola Naruto-sama es un placer conocerlo-le respondió la chica mientras ocultaba su sonrojado rostro dentro de su pelo; "tal vez no fue tan mala idea venir"_

"_Es extraño Naruto, no permite que casi nadie lo llame por su nombre, acaso será que se esta enamorando… eso es imposible y mas si es de mi tonta prima pero si es así,…_ _será muy bueno para que me den_ _un acenso por presentársela" pensaba Neji mientras se alejaba de aquella escena, claro que a los pocos metros se le paso una pequeñita idea o mas bien comprensión de la situación "un momento me llamo cosa, a mi cosa, que me quería decir con eso, seria a mi o fue a hinata"_

_-00000000000-_

_Entraban cinco chicos, con pasa montañas en sus rostros aun pequeño mini súper, la tendedera los vio con inseguridad, mientras pasaba su mano por debajo del cajero para sacar un pequeño revólver_…

_-Detente, si no quieres morir- le dijo uno de los chicos mientras le apuntaba a su cabeza, con una pistola_

_-Por favor, no me maten, que quieren, soy nueva, les daré lo que quieran- les respondió la chica al instante por que hoy en su primer día de trabajo le tenia que pasar a ella_

_Danos todo lo que tengas o ya veras-le decía el joven malhechor mientras apuntaba a la caja de seguridad, estaban de ajan y aquella chica no ayudaba mucho entraron tan de prisa que no notaron quienes habían en el lugar mala idea sintió unos pequeños pasos atrás de el – maldición, nos jodimos _

_Alto policía-grito un agente mientras a parecía por detrás mostrador_ _junto con otros_

_Rayos-fue lo único que se alcanzo a oír, después se oyeron varios pero ruidosos disparos_

_En las afueras del almacén…_

_Dime Naruto-sama no debería estar yo ahí también no se supone que esta también es mi prueba-le decía una tímida Hinata, al joven chico rubio de su lado_

_Ya te he dicho_ _que_ _me llames solo Naruto, y no te preocupes ya estas en la banda ya eres miembro del equipo, además…-y antes de terminar de decir su discurso se oyeron varios disparos, y vio salir a cuatro de sus hombre de aquel lugar, malheridos, mientras un quinto era a rastrado por el piso_

_Que paso-grito naruto mientras trata de analizar la situación _

_Zorro señor, era una trampa la policía nos esperaba debemos huir-le decía uno de los enmascarados mientras descubría su rostro_

_Ya conocen las reglas de aquí en adelante, cada quien por su lado si sobreviven ya saben a donde ir, y si los atrapan por su bien y el de su familia, se quedaran callados, konohamaru desaparece ese cuerpo - le decía Naruto mientras sacaba un revolver y lo cargaba _

_Hai-todos dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras corrían por distintos_ _lados_

_Justo cuando Hinata iba_ _a salir corriendo, sintió como su mano_ _era tomada por la del chico- tú vendrás conmigo, te llevare a un lugar seguro…_

_Después de varias horas de dura marcha y uno que otro incidente con policías, llegaron a un pequeño callejón_

_Escucha bien Hinata ve al lado sur de la ciudad allí busca a Tenten, de seguro_ _ahí estará el inútil de tu primo, dile lo que paso, ellos sabrán que hacer-le decía mientras miraba hacia la calle con precaución estaba nervioso y no sabia por que no era la primera vez que esto pasaba, tal vez esa chica lo estaba poniendo isa sacudió un poco la cabeza debería dejar de pensar en esas estupideces_

_Naruto-kun que harás tu, como puedo pagarte-le decía una Hinata preocupada mientras tomaba su hombro_

_Sabes se oye muy bien cuando me llamas por mi nombre, dime que tanto estas dispuesta dar, y lo mas importante te salve la vida como me pagaras según tu-le dijo un sarcástico Naruto mientras la tomaba de su mentón _

_Te daré lo que tú quieras, si lo que quieres soy yo, entonces a partir de ahora seré tuya, tu_ _sirvienta,-le decía Hinata mientras le daba un beso, "que era lo que estaba haciendo, no mejor en que pensaba por que, tal vez el podría darle la vida que quería entonces por que se sentía así por aquel beso" _

_Primero ponte a salvo, después me servirás como tu deseas, y no te preocupes por mi solo iré a deshacerme de cierta basura, adiós….- le dijo mientras se marchaba tenia que salir de aquel callejón no mejor tenia que irse lejos de ella no era bueno tenerla cerca para nada_

_-000000000000-_

_Jiraya, maldito viejo traidor, ven aquí, te matare por esto-gritaba un furioso Naruto mientras daba varios disparos al techo una abandonada oficina-ahí estas_

_Hola querido nieto, solo eran negocios nada personal, le decía un peli blanco, anciano de unos 60 años, y con una sonrisa de viejo super pervertido_

_Perdí a uno de mis hombres por tu culpa, debes darme aunque sea la mitad de la recompensa, para no meterme en problemas con los_ _idiotas_ _de mis jefes –decía Naruto mientras lo tomaba por el cuello y lo apuntaba con una semiautomática y mostraba una sonrisa sarcastica y nerviosa al mismo tiempo era su abuelo pero quería acabarlo con el en este momento_

_Esta bien, esta bien querido nieto, pero no veo por que te preocupas sino mas recuerdo uno de tus jefes no es tu hermana, que daño te daría ella-le dijo el viejo pervertido mientras le entregaba dinero con cierta malicia _

_No es ella,_ _e_ _escuchado que después de la muerte de sarutobi hay rumores de que mafias de la ciudad se están preparando para la pelea por el control de nosotros las bandas, y el mayor rumor y más_ _tenebroso es que el próximo Hokage_ _de las bandas, de la ciudad es Orochimaru-_

_Orochimaru, eso explica por que últimamente ustedes la bandas roban y matan descontrolada mente por un poco de dinero y comida- le decía jiraiya mientras se soltaba del acarre de su nieto y se dirigía a una pequeña silla y se recostaba en esta al momento de sentarse esta resonó definitivamente no era el único viejo en ese lugar_

_Así es, Orochimaru, es perverso incluso con aquellos que le son leales, por eso necesitamos todo lo que consigamos para tener oportunidad de sobrevivir-le decía Naruto mientras contaba el dinero que le había entregado el viejo _

_Dime zorro haces esto por el bien de tu banda o por ser reconocido igual que tu padre- le dijo el viejo mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos un pequeño cigarrillo y lo llevaba a su boca,- maldición tienes algo de fuego_

_naruto lo miro con cierta indiferencia saco un pequeño encendedor y lo acerco a su abuelo lo encendió y vio como este inhalaba el humo que provenía del pequeño cigarrillo, se alejo de el y camino hacia la puerta, cuando llego a esta volteo lo miro y le dijo -yo no soy mi padre, no creo en el y mucho menos en lo que hacia-_

_jiraiya no pudo evitar sonreír aquellas palabras le recordaban tantas cosas y maldecia por ello- deberías creer en el, el cree en ti_

_-0000000000000000-_

_Corría apresurada mente Hinata, por los barrios de la ciudad no hacia mucho se había tropezado con varios policías a los cuales le había disparo sin pensarlo, tal vez debió a ver pasado con indiferencia o tal vez ella ya estaría muerta, no importaba tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza como su anterior comportamiento por que ella se había comportado así, acaso era imposible ella lo acababa de conocer y a pesar de eso ya sentía que lo conocía desde hace tiempo, no importaba definitivamente si seguía preocupada por ello terminaría muerta Sintió como una mano la tomaba por uno de sus hombros, Hinata volteo pensó que la habían atrapado llevo su revólver al hombro de la persona que la había tomado desprevenida, y dudándolo cerro sus ojos y apretó el gatillo de su arma, sintió un pequeño silencio el peor de su vida paso un minuto o dos no sabia en realidad o tal vez solo fue un misero segundo _

_Hinata, por que- le decía la mujer que la había sujeto mientras caía al suelo, _

_hinata al escuchar esa voz, abrió los ojos temerosamente sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, pero que había echo, soltó el arma, miro sus manos y a la persona que había en el piso, se arrodillo y trato de organizar sus ideas no pudo decir algo trato de pronunciar aunque fue una misera palabra pero que decirle a la persona que tenia en sus rodillas que la perdonara que a pesar de todo lo que iso por ella le termino pagando de esa manera, como paso aquello en que momento paso_

_Huye hija no se demora en venir la policía y si te atrapa estarás en problemas vete_ _hija, estaré bien, es bueno que aun no te hayan enseñado a matar como se debe, recuerda ahora eres uno de ellos, vete- le decía mientras escupía sangre mientras miraba como su hija trataba de parase y tomaba su arma vio como sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas no se enojaría con ella sin importa lo que le pasara, sabia por que ella estaba hay, la conocía sabia que se involucro en ese mundo por que ella no pudo darle algo mejor, pero en el fondo que importaban las razones siempre ella seria su hija y su orgullo_

_Hinata no lo pensó dos veces, era cierto era uno de ellos, ahora debía actuar como la criminal que era, recostó_ _el herido cuerpo de su madre, y salió corriendo de allí…_

_Desde ese momento no seria la Hinata tímida, no seria la de antes, no ya era la sirvienta personal __del temido zorro, ahora era una hija más_ _de la calle_

Continuara………

dejen reviews, protestas, amenzas, opiniones, lo que quieran se les agradecera


	2. Chapter 2

Esto fic es un mundo alternativo

Hijos de la calle son aquellos que sufren el repudio de la sociedad, podrán  
dos enamorados que lo perdieron todo salir de aquel mundo de  
sufrimiento….

( ) Intervenciones del autor

Los - - representan las conversaciones de las personas

Los "" representan los pensamientos del personaje.

Cambio de escena -0000000000-

El personaje de Alexis pertenece a Shadow Noir Wing, bueno se que muchos se alegran con la reeditada pero dejen de ser conchudos y dejen un Reviews

para la próxima no doy tanto el correo para haber si me dejan mensajes jeje se les agradese a todos por su apoyo, y ánimos un agradecimiento a warrior-fire y fanny por la prestada de su personaje y ayuda

Capitulo: 1

El fin e inicio de una nueva vida

corrió sin censar sin importar cuantas veces sintiera sus pies desplomarse no le importaba simplemente quería salir de aquella dura y estúpida realidad en que momento su prueba se había convertido en el peor error de su vida, aun no aceptaba lo que acabada de ocurrir, miro sus manos una y otra vez, cada vez que hacia eso sus lagrimas salían y ella no lo podía evitar de repente llego a un pequeño almacén y entro a este tenia que pensar que hacer vio como la gente esta concentrada viendo las noticias lo único que pudo notar fue la noticia de que una mujer había sido hallada muerta cerca de un antiguo callejón, entonces se dio cuenta que ya no podía seguir huyendo, hacia donde iría no podía salir de ese mundo, no podía regresar con su familia, como le diría a su hermana menor que ella accidentalmente le había disparado a su propia madre, como la podría volver a mirar a los ojos, sin pensarlo dos veces salio de aquel lugar nuevamente tenia que huir, asta que sintió que se había chocado contra algo o mejor contra alguien – loooo siiientooo mucho – dijo mientras trato de parase sin mirar a la persona que tenia enfrente

oye espera, acaso tu no eres la prima de neji, que problemático- le respondió la persona que esa noche así de guardia en al guarida, el chico problemático según tenia entendido -tu eres shikamaru-san no es así

-si así es, pero que problemática eres niña donde estabas y por que lloras definitivamente eres un problema- le dijo des preocupadamente mientras empezaba a caminar sin prestarle mucha atención a el estado de hinata – oye acaso te quieres quedar aquí sola – la miro con intriga mientras le indicaba que la siguiera

hinata entendió el mensaje tal vez no era la mejor manera de decirle alguien que fueran a un lugar seguro, pero empezó a entender que aquel chico tenia su manera de demostrar las cosas, de una manera rara pero peculiar. En el camino no se dirigieron muchas palabras casi nada prácticamente solo una que otra, para que shikamaru le digiera a esta que tuviera cuidado donde pisaba pues aquel lugar no era uno de los mas higiénicos de la ciudad- llegamos, por fin – dijo el chico problemático mientras le señalaba un pequeño edificio abandonado, a siempre vista nadie quería vivir en aquel lugar, tenia una estructura rustica, abandonado desde hace años, viejo, polvoso, sin mencionar que se veía que esta estaba apunto de derrumbarse definitivamente iba contra todas las leyes de construcción y al entrar en esta se dio cuenta que también rompía una que otra ley de salublida, definitivamente tenia que evitar entrar al baño en un buen momento si hacia estaban todas las instalaciones no quería saber nada de estos- oye princesita, si no te gusta el lugar te puedes largar- le dijo shikamaru al notar que esta no hacia mas que mirar el lugar con cierto asco-

eeehhh shikamaru-san no tengo nada encontrad del lugar, asta mas me parece perfecto- le respondió pero ni ella se creía esas palabras y mas cuando vio pasar por sus pies una rata de lo mas relajada como si fuera la dueña del lugar- aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh un ratón que asco me quiero ir de este lugar a quien quiero engañar- grito a todo pulmón mientras se tiraba en sima de shikamaru y esta instintivamente trataba de atraparla – que problemática eres

mientras que a pocos metros de aquel edificio se encontraba una chica peli rubia que miraba aquella escena con cierta cariño, pareciera que lo disfrutaba ver aquella situación, pero no podía evitar preguntarse quien era la chica que acompañaba a shikamaru, acaso sera....

shikamaru y hinata entraron a una habitación donde había una escena problemática para shikamaru pero hinata estaba horrorizada si su vista no la engañaba

- Vamos zorro tu puedes, romperé la cara-gritaba una entusiasmada peli rosa esta usaba una blusa roja, con una especie de minifalda, y tenia una cierta frente de tamaños dimensionales, mientras veía la pelea entre Naruto y Neji con gran entusiasmo

- Oye quien te crees que eres,- le grito a esta una chica peli castaña con un peinado de dos moños en cada lado de su cabeza

- No te metas Tenten- le respondió la frentona en pose de pelea- Tu no me callas frentuda

- Oye te metes con Sakura y te mato-decía Ino mientras sacaba un puñal y tomaba a la presente por el cuello

- Ya es suficiente, que sucede aquí -decía un chico pelinegro, su rostro mostraba una gran frialdad como el hielo, tenia una camisa negra con el símbolo de un abanico en su espalda, usaba un pantalón de cierto estilo de cantante rap, mientras veía la escena y trataba deducir lo que pasaba- Ino baja a Tenten y separen al tarado del zorro del tonto de Neji.

Al momento todos los presentes fueron a separarlos, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra ino trato de calmar las cosas con tenten mientras sakura hiba a separar a naruto y neji junto con shikamru ya que Naruto estaba ahorcando a Neji con una cadena de motocicleta

- Zorro compórtate-le decía el chico pelinegro a naruto mientras era tomado por la espalda por shikamaru, este al escuchar la voz voltio y mostró una cara de pocos amigos a la persona que tenia enfrente- Ah eres tu Sasuke, no te metas en mis asuntos quieres

- Mientras estés aquí obedecerás mis ordenes te guste o no, entiendes -decía el Uchiha furioso mientras termina de separar al peli rubio del oji plateado- Cállate,- le respondió Naruto mientras se organizaba y trataba de componerse, no le gustaba que nadie le digiera lo que tenia que hacer y menos Sasuke

- Entendiste o no-decía Sasuke mientras lo tomaba por el cuello

- Si ya entendí ahora suéltame-

- Este bien, el resto de ustedes no tienen nada mejor que hacer-decía un ya tranquilizado Sasuke y trataba de salir de aquel lugar mostrando una gran indiferencia, definitivamente esto es una guardería no era mas en lo único que podía pensar, al rato que este se retiraba de la sala todos los presentes empezaron a salir de aquel lugar, shikamaru no pudo evitar cierta curiosidad por aquella pelea, mas tarde le preguntaría a naruto- que problemáticos – se dijo a si mismo mientras se dibujaba una peque sonrisa al volteaba a ver a hinata la cual se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el chico rubio

Naruto-kun estas bien, -decía Hinata mientras lo detallaba tratando de observar que no tuviera ninguna herida pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el cuerpo también formado de este

Si… si lo estoy Hinata-chan y tú- le respondió naruto mientras evitaba tener algún contacto visual con ella

-Hai, pero tus manos están…

-Te dije que estoy bien-le dijo mientras trataba de ver la mejor manera de escaparse de aquella situación definitivamente no era bueno tenerla cerca y mas con su antiguas conversaciones las cuales no generaban una buena situación- sabes tengo que ir me adios – le dijo mientras salia por la misma puerta por la que entro sasuke tenia que alejarse de ella nunca había sido un gallina para las mujeres pero con ella haría un excepción

-y ahora que hice, esto sera mi culpa-decía una tímida Hinata ante tal situación

- Tú culpa y por que dices eso- le decía una chica de ojos azules y peli rubia mientras le sonreía por detrás tenia puesta una pequeña blusa de color azul, un pantalón descaderado de una negro intenso y su pelo cubría gran parte de su espalda un chica simplemente bella

Bueno es que bueno no por donde empezar, y tu quien eres- le dijo hinata mientras miraba detalladamente a la chica que tenia enfrente

yo soy Alexis Namikase-

-0000000000000000-

estaba naruto y sasuke en una habitación no hacia mucho el primero habia llegado sabia que por su comportamiento anterior se ganaría uno que otro regaño,y al poco rato de sentarse en una vieja silla de una este empezo - Naruto espero que sea la última vez que me hace uno de tus numeritos debes dejar te comportarte como un niño – le replicaba el uchiha con un tono paterna y al mismo tiempo de enojo

- Ya relájate Sasuke, nada paso ya,- le dijo mientras mostraba un rosotr de cachorro abandonado - Nada por nada matas a Neji, idiota, que pensabas, quieres que los que le son leales a el se nos revelen- definitivamente naruto siempre tenia una razon para sacarlo de sus cabales si no era un problema con la justicia era con alguien dentro de la banda, tenia que comprarle una correa como le decía sakura

- Solo me exalte ya, además he tenido una difícil semana-le respondía un indiferente Naruto mientras trataba de jugar con una hormiguita que subía por su brazo izquierdo

sasuke no pudo evitar que se le hinchara una vena en su frente por la manera como este le respondio y mas importante le estaba prestando mas atención a una hormiga que a el, tal vez era hora de vengarse un poco- Si lo eh notado, en especial tu amistad con la nueva-decía Sasuke mientras le daba un pequeña sonrisa picara

- Mi relación con ella note incumbe, además creo que tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer-le decía mientras volteaba su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo

- Si así es por desgracia, como sabes desde que Sarutobi-sama el antiguo Hokage, murió no hay nadie que tome su puesto, por ello nosotros las bandas del norte no tenemos líder alguno, no hay reglas, las fronteras entre nosotros no existe…- le decía sasuke mientras daba varias vueltas a la habitación tenia que verle el lado bueno a esto

- Ya entendí la situación que quieres que hagas…- dijo mientras volvia a haver con un gran interes aquella hormiga

sasuke otra vez perdio la paciencia se acerco a el y aplasto aquella hormiga y miro directamente a naruto- Recuerdas el Mapache de la arena-

naruto al ver que en serio sasuke tenia la paciencia agotada trato de respondele sin molestarlo mas de lo que ya estaba- Te refieres a Shukaku el señor del desierto-

- Así es, pero creo que con decirle Kazekage basta, dime aun sigues siendo su amigo- le dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la salida deteniéndose en esta

- Si así es por que-decía un extrañado Naruto por la actitud de su amigo

- Necesito que lo convenzas de que nos deje transitar cierta carga por sus dominios

- Sasuke te refieres ah, en que te has involucrado esta vez-

- En algo que nos dará poder-decía un sarcástico Sasuke mientras veía la expresión de su mejor amigo y salia de aquel lugar

- Nos dará poder, pero al costo de mucho dolor…

-000000000000-

- Vaya por eso crees que es tu culpa no te preocupes, lo que es mi tonto hermano se mantiene peleando con Neji, en unos días volverán hacer amigos-le decía Alexis mientras veía la alegre cara de su compañera,

-Lo dices en serio, espera un momento dijiste su hermana- le dijo hinata mientras veía con mas curiosidad a la chica que tenia enfrente, era cierto se parecían demasiado pero por sus apellidos nunca lo pensó – pero tu eres Namikaze y el Uzumaki pero como digo que-

bueno es que mi hermano, digamos que no le agrada mucho su primer apellido diferencias con mi padre- le respondio la peli rubia mientras mostraba cierta mirada de tristeza, trato de cambiar de tema lo ultimo que quería es que le preguntara las razones -ven te presentare a toda la banda-le decía Alexis mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y la guiaba por los pasillos de aquel antiguo pero gran edificio, al rato se encontraron con la una de las chicas que se encontraban hace rato en la sala - ven te presento a Ino- le dijo mientras señalaba a una chica rubia y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ella portaba una pequeña chaqueta y una minifalda ambas de un color azul claro-hola mi nombre es Ino y tu eres…

- Hinata Hyuga, mucho gusto- dijo la peli azul mientras mostraba un pequeño sonrojo no estaba aconstumbrada a conocer o tener contacto soocial con tanta gente,

Si ya te recuerdo eres la prima de Neji y la novia del zorro- le dijo una divertidad ino mientras veia a hinata tratando de sacar una escusa, pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion era lo concentrada que estaba alexis

"hyuga tal como lo pensé, que bien la escoges hermanito" pensaba alexis mientras veia cada vez con mas intriga a hinata

- Su novia…-decía una vergonzosa Hinata, mientras trataba de buscar una escusa aquellas palabras de ino

- Claro toda la banda de Konoha habla de eso, de cómo tu la chica nueva lo conquisto fácilmente-decía una alegre Tenten mientras se colgaba del hombro de Ino

- Bueno yo….eh…mejor cambiemos de tema, por cierto hace unas horas no se estaban tratando de matar ustedes dos-decía un extrañada Hinata ante tal situación

- Jajaja son cosas pasajeras por cierto mi nombre es Tenten y soy la experta de armas de la banda- le decia la morena mientras le estendia la mano con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- Bueno continuemos con el recorrido-decía Alexis mientras dejaban atrás a las dos integrantes de la banda, tenia que cuidar muy bien de ella una hyuga no se encuentra todo el tiempo y por la manera de ser de esta podria saber que era de la alta sociedad, ahora la pregunta por que termino metida en este mundo, ella sabia el por que de neji pero esta chica tenia mas d eun secreto y en esta vida eso te conduce a tu fin

- Eh notado que aquí casi todos les ponen nombres a que se debe, y tú no tienes- le dijo hinata al recordar como le decia a naruto y shikamaru, y tratando de sacar un tema con ella esta venia demasiado concentrada

- Si, si tengo me dicen la rastreadora y no los ponen según nuestras habilidades-le decía una alexis mientras le mostraba una sonrisa  
maternal, empezo haver como esta cada vez se sentía mas a gusto en aquel lugar-bueno ahí esta Sakura, es como una hija para mi y se que la llevaran muy bien

-alexis-chan como estas y quien es tu acompañante-le decía una alegre Sakura mientras cargaba una caja y se dirigia a un a las afueras de aquel edificio- vengan – de inmediato las otras dos la acompañaron- asi que eres hinata cierto- dijo tratando de re cordales que se estaban presentando- si a si es, bueno quiero decir, es que si ese es mi nombre-

-jajaja calmate no muerdo – les dijo sakura terminaban de salir de aquel edificio y esta se acercaba a un viejo camión

que sucede sakura, hacia donde te diriges- le dijo alexis con una gran intriga mientras veia a otros miembros mas jóvenes de la banda organizando unas cajas en aquel camion-sasuke nos dijo que nos alistáramos para una misión, relajate alexis-chan sabes que nunca me pasa nada en estas cosas

la confianza puede ser tu problema sakura

-0000000000000-

- Hablas en serio,

- Hai Orochimaru-sama las bandas están entrando en disputas internas-

- Muy bien Kabuto, informales a todos nuestros miembros que es hora de entrar en acción-decía Orochimaru mientras Kabuto le inyectaba droga en sus venas

- Y que ay de Akatsuki, en especial con Itachi sus intenciones son…

- Lo se, pero cuando tome el control de esos bastardos de las calles, tomare el control de la ciudad-

- Y otro asunto mayor que hay de Yondaime, si se da cuenta de lo que haces a sus espaldas te matara

- Si es cierto pero el se esta pudriendo en estos momentos en la cárcel y no creo que alguien lo libere, ni siguiera sus hijos lo sacarían de aquel lugar,- le respondía aquel hombre de un aspecto macabro y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando una asquerosa lengua y lambiendo sus labios como saboreando un manjar

-000000000000-

iba un viejo camión saliendo de los ángeles adentro iban unas jóvenes chicas una de estas no hacia mas que jugar con sus dedos

- Es tu primer robo no es así-le decía la chica pelirosa, mientras tomaba sus manos y trataba de calmarla

- Hai Sakura-chan, mi prueba…bueno yo- le respondía esta con una gran tristesa en sus ojos

- Lo se, Naruto te paso, por que le agradaste, sabes a mi Sasuke también hizo lo mismo conmigo- le respondía mientras la abrazaba tratando de calmarla

- Sasuke?? Ese es el- dijo no conocía a muchos en la banda y ese era alguien que queria conocer todos hablaban de el, y parecía tenerle cierto respeto pero era evidente que se debia al miedo que le tenían a este

- Si, es el Pelinegro, que entro en la disputa entre Naruto y Neji,-

- Vaya creo que le debo un favor por detenerlos, bueno tu y el son…

- Que si somos bueno,

- Esa si es una buena pregunta-decía una animada Ino, junto con el resto de acompañantes las cuales empezaron a mostrar un gran interes en aquella platica

- Bueno el y yo somos…

Justo cuando iba a terminar la frase se o yo un estruendo y luego una gran explosión

- Que sucede,-grito una exasperada Tenten

- Es Akatsuki es una emboscada,

- Maldición todos abajo y aseguren el área-gritaba un sorprendido Shikamaru mientras se bajaba de la parte delantera del camión

- Hinata, llama a Alexis informarle de la situación-le decía una exasperada Sakura mientras le lanzaba un radio

- Hai,- al dársela vuelta escucho un fuerte disparo detrás suyo

- SAKURA-gritaba desesperada una Ino mientras veía a su amiga herida en el piso

- Hinata informe de la situación -decía una desesperada Alexis por el radio-informe que sucede. Hinata solo le respondió

- nos están atacando la caravana, necesitamos un medico.

- Un medico que esta pasando exactamente Hinata responde- gritaba una preocupada alexis pero por el radio solo odia sientos de disparos

-0000000000-

- Sasuke estas bien-

- Por que lo preguntas Shino-decía Sasuke mientras se apretaba fuertemente el corazón

- Te veo preocupado,- le decía un Shino extrañado por la actitud de su compañero

- No es nada importante-

- Estas seguro,-

- No, no lo estoy reúne a los hombres que podamos, algo malo le paso a Sakura y a los demás

Continuara………

bueno aquí la segunda reeditada espero que les haya gustado una pequeña corrección la edad de los chicos es de 17 para arriba se que antes puse 14 pero fue error de maquina perdón por ello les pido rewievs, en lo ultimo aparece mas dialogo esto se debe para no dar mucho adelanto de la situación en la que se encuentran... no es mucho pedir se los agradecería créanme sugerencias amenazas ya saben donde encontrarme


End file.
